A mobile device operating in a cellular network may handoff between different cells of the network for any number of performance reasons. As an example, it may be beneficial to the mobile device and to the overall network for the mobile device to handoff to a target cell that offers a more reliable link than a serving cell. Various signal measurements may be taken at the mobile device and may be compared for different cells as part of that handoff decision. In some cases, base stations operating in those cells may have different capabilities or configurations. Accordingly, inconsistencies in signal measurement techniques for different base stations may produce undesired results. Therefore, there is a general need for systems and methods to determine link performance for different base stations.